Please Dont!
by myangelKYUMIN
Summary: KYUMIN fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa scene di mv please dont KWILL .. saat hubungan persahabatan memupuk menjadi benih-benih cinta,akan kah mereka berdua bisa menerimanya?atau hanya kekecewaan yang akan mereka dapat? fail summary! KYUMIN Yaoi brothership happy reading all. chap 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

**A KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE DON'T!**

**.**

**Disclaimer : All casts in this fict belong to God, their parents, and of course themselves. But, all plot and story of this fict originally MINE**

**. **

**.**

**. **

**Warning : YAOI | BoysLove | OOC | typo (es) | Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MyangelKYUMIN present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

"kyu tidak mau sarapan dulu eoh?" seru sungmin yang melihat kyuhyun baru turun dari anak tangga.

kyuhyun yang mendengar panggilan sungmin segera menghampiri sungmin di meja makan yang sudah tersedia sarapan yang terlihat sehat dan tentu saja enak yang memang selalu sungmin buat untuk nya dan untuk kyuhyun.

namun entah kenapa langkah kyuhyun terhenti ditengah jalan dan membeku lalu dengan tiba-tiba ia membalikan badannya kikuk dan segera bergegas keluar rumah tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun meninggalkan sungmin yang terduduk lemas di kursi melihat tingkah kyuhyun tadi

"kyu... apa kau membenci ku?apa bahkan kau jijik terhadap ku?" ujar sungmin yang sedang menatap nanar pintu rumah mereka..

rumah mereka?yeahh mereka memang tinggal serumah .

tapi jangan salah sangka terlebih dahulu! mereka bukan sepasang orang yang telah menikah.. jangankan menikah, sepasang kekasih saja bukan!

yeahh.. mereka hanyalah sahabat..

sahabat yang tak pernah terpisahkan sejak kecil namun sejak kejadian semalam... sepertinya semuanya mulai berubah...

**.**

**..**

…

"BRAAAK"

kyuhyun menghempaskan tangannya keaatas setir.. dan sekali lagi mengacak rambut ikal kecoklatan nya dengan frustasi

"arghhh kyuhyun pabbo.. apa yang kau lakukan terhadap sungmin hyung tadi eoh?"

dia mengusap mukanya dan kembali mengacak rambutnya

"ta-tapi sungmin hyung sudah membuat ku bingung setengah mati! arghhh bagaimana bisa ia menyatakan hal itu pada ku?"

ia pun mulai menghentak-hentakan kepalanya kebelakang jok mobil nya. kyuhyun benar-benar frustasi sekarang

**#flashback On**

"hyung ada apa eoh? kenapa tadi di telphon kau begitu terdengar gelisah?"

kyuhyun yang baru pulang karena sebuah telphone dari hyung manisnya ini langsung melayangkan pertanyaannya

"kyu kau sudah pulang?" sungmin yang sedang menonton tv menolehkan pandangannya kearah kyuhyun

"hyung kau tidak apa-apa kan?kenapa tadi menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang?"

sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum getir

"jinjjayo?" tanya kyuhyun tidak percaya

"tadi memang sakit..."

"jinjja hyung?eodiga eoh?disini?disini?atau disini eumb?" kyuhyun segera mengecek mulai dari wajah sungmin, tangan sampai kaki sungmin tapi tidak ada yang terlihat membuag sungmin sakit

"aishhh tidak kyu... bukan disitu"

"lalu dimana eoh?"

sungmin kembali menggeleng

"yakkk katakan pada ku hyung" kyuhyun mulai menggelitiki perut sangat tahu tuybuh hyungnya itu sangat sensitif..

"ahahahaha... ahaha. kyu hentikan!kyu.. haha"

"tidak mau.. makanaya ayo mengaku" kyuhyun bukannya berhenti malah semakin menambah itensitas kelitkannya

"ahahaha.. kyuuu.. sudah.. " sungmin mulai menitikan air mata karna tawa gelinya

"aaakh appo hyung.. aishhh cubitan mu sakit sekali hyung" kyuhyun mengusap-usap tangannya yang terkena cubitan sungmin

"siapa suruh kau tidak mau berhenti..hoshhh..aku jadi lemas kyunie"

kyuhyun merangkul punggung sempit sungmin untuk lebih dekat dengannya

"hehe.. mianhae hyung. habisnya kau pelit. kau benar tidak sakit kan hyung?"tanya kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya, ia benar-benar mencemaskan hyung kesayangannya itu

"aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa pabbo" sungmin terkekeh dan mulai menyandar kan kepalanya di dada kyuhyun

_'sangat nyaman'_ batin sungmin

"jangan membuat ku khwatir lagi, hyung pabbo" kyuhyun mencubit gemas hidung sungmin..

"mianhae kyunnie" sungmin terkikik

"kyu.. kau tadi sedang bersama seohyun?"

tanya sungmin yang mulai menjauh dari dekapan kyuhyun

"eumb? iya. tapi bersama yang lain juga, waeyo hyung?" tanya balik kyuhyun

"aniyaaa... hanya saja.. eummb.. kau terlalu sering bersama selalu lupa waktu dan meninggalkan ku sendiri Di rumah ini"sungmin mempouty kan bibir plumnya

"ohhh jadi itu alasannya kau berpura-pura sakit dan menelphon ku untuk cepat pulang,aishh kau ini manis sekali hyung seperti seorang istri yang mencari alas an supaya suaminya lekas pulang. hahaha" kyuhyun terkekeh dan mencubit pipi sungmin gemas

"yakkk!aku tidak berpura-pura sakit !" sungmin menekuk wajah nya dan kembali mempouty kan bibrnya lucu

"hehehe..iya deh sungmin hyung aku minta maaf.. jangan marah lagi nee? kyuhyun memeluk sungmin dari samping dan menggesek-gesekan hidungnya di lengan sungmin

kyuhyun sedang merajuk rupanya

"baiklah.. yasudah sana lepaskan aku. kau bau! mandi sana! aku mau masak makan malam kita"

"baiklah hyung ku yang paling ku sayang.. aku mandi dulu" kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukan nya sebelum ia beranjak dari sungmin

"chupp" dan kyuhyun mencium pipi sungmin sekilas dan segera berlari kelantai atas menuju kamar nya

"yakkk cho kyuhyun!" teriak sungmin kaget atas serangan mendadak tadi dan hanya di balas suara kekehan kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh.

"aishhh Dsar kyu pabbo!" sungmin mEngusap pipi yang tadi dicium oleh kyu sambil tersipu malu mungkin pipinya sudah memerah saat ini

"apa benar aku harus mengatakannya?" sungmin kembali mengingat kata-kata temannya saat ia menceritakan bahwa kyuhyun sudah mulai jarang ada di rumah dia selalu bersama-sama temannya terlebih lagi yeoja bernama seohyun itu.

apalagi kata-kata eunhyuk tadi siang begitu mengusik pikiran sungmin

_'sekarang atau tidak untu selamanya sungmin,aku tahu kalian saling mencintai,hanya kalian saja yang masih ragu untuk _

_Mengutarakannya'_ kata-kata heechul semakin berputar-putar dikepala sungmin

cinta?yeah sungmin memang mulai mencintai kyuhyun sudah sejak lama ia menyimpan perasaan itu. yup sejak kecil mereka memang selalu bersama dan memang notabane nya mereka adalah tetangga dan pada saat sungmin memasuki bangku kuliah ia mempunyai keiinginan untuk kuliah dan tinggal di seoul, tentu saja kyuhyun menolak mati-matian berpisah dari sungmin karena sikap keras kepala kyuhyun, akhirnya kedua orang tua kyuhyun dengan berat hati menyetujui dan menyerahkan kyuhyun kepada sungmin karena sungmin memang lebih tua dari kyuhyun dan sikap sungmin yang selalu memanjakan dan melindungi kyuhyun eomma dan appa kyuhyun mempercayainya untuk tinggal berdua jauh dari keluarga mereka yang berada di jepang itu..

"baiklah ..aku akan sungmin!"sungmin mulai menyemangati dirnya dan mulai beranjak menuju dapur

"kyunie... aku ingin berbicara sesuatu .." ucap sungmin akhirnya memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi terjadi ketika mereka sedang berada di dapur untuk menyuci perlengkapan makan sehabis makan malam tadi.

"apa hyung? nanti saja setelah ini selesai, okay?" kyuhyun mencipratkan setitik air kewajah sungmin

"yak..hentikan! nanti baju ku basah kyuuuu!" rengek sungmin

"abisnya wajah mu terlalu serius sekali hyung.. jelek tau! haha" kyuhyun terkikik dan mencpratkan air kewajah sungmin lagi

"aishh sudahlah kyu! aku tunggu kau di ruang tv" sungmin akhirnya meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih terkekeh dan menuju ruang tv yang memang setiap malamnya dipakai mereka untuk hanya sekedar bersantai dan bermanja-manja ria.

"haaahhh.. hyungie aku capekk" ujar kyuhyun manja yang baru tiba dan segera menghepaskan badannya ke sofa dan memeluk sungmin di sebelahnya yang masih asik dengan tontonan dihadapannya.

"baru mencuci piring saja lelah. huh! lagian tumben sekali kau membantu ku"

"yakk hyung tumben apanya? aku kan sering membantu mu"

"iya tapi sebelum kau mengnal mereka.. sekarang jangankan membantuku mencuci piring, makan bersama saja sudah jarang, huh" sungmin mendengus kesal mengingatnya

" hyung.. jangan marah lagi ne.." kyuhyun menopang kepalanya di bahu sungmin

"..." sungmin hanya diam dan matanya tetap terfokus kedepan layar kaca di depan sana

"hyungiiee.. .mianhae.." kyuhyun mulai belum tanda-tanda untuk sungmin bersuara

"cuuup" kyuhyunpun akhirnya mengecup pipi sungmin sekilas

"yakkk cho kyuhyun" sungmin segera melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun dan menghadiahi cubitan kecil di perut dongsaeng nya yang sedang tettawa geli itu sekarang.

"hahaha.. peace hyung! habisnya kau mengabaikan ku sih"

kyuhyun pun menyenderkan badannya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya

"hyung sini..." ucap kyuhyun mengajak sungmin untuk bersandar di bahunya

sungmin yang merasa tergoda akhirnya menyamankan kepalanya di dada kyuhyun. ini memang sudah menjadi posisi yang keduanya sukai ketika bersantai

"kyu... tumben sekali kau tidak memainkan psp mu itu"

"ohh psp ku itu sedang dipinjam"

"jongmalyo? tumben sekali kau meminjamkan nya, itu kan istri mu kyu" sungmin bertanya heran karena biasanya jangan kan meminjam,dipegang orang lain saja kyuhyun sudah mengamuk. ya kecuali untuk dirinya. kyuhyun sering memberikan pinjam dirinya untuk mengajari sungmin nya bermain game.

"seohyun, hyung. entah mengapa ia ingin diajari game oleh ku, aku pikir seperti wanita seperti dia tidak akan tertarik dengan game dan lebih tertarik dengan mall. kan hyung?"

sungmin menarik tubuhnya dari tubuh nya dari pelukan kyuhyun

"ehh,hyung. waeyo? oh iya hyung katanya kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu,apa eoh?" tanya kyuhyun akhirnya

sungmin tersentak mendengar pertanyaan kyuhyun, ia semakin bingung haruskah ia menyatakannya sekarang.. sungguh sungmin dilanda kebingungan sekarang.

dan perkataan eunhyuk tadi siang terniang-niang kembali di benaknya belum lagi cerita kyuhyun tentang seohyun itu membuat ia membulatkan tekadnya

"hyung, gwenchana?" tanya kyuhyun khawatir karena perubahan sikap sungmin yang sekarang terlihat gelisah

"kyu aku ingin memgatakan sesuatu.. a-aku.."

"aku apa hyung? kau bersikap aneh.. "

"kyuuuu.. aku .."sungmin menghela nafas nya dalam dan menggengam kedua tangan kyuhyun

"kyuhyun aku mencintai mu" ucap sungmin dengan mata terpejam

"aku juga mencintai mu hyung" balas kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya

"jongmalyo?" sungmin membelalakan kedua mata foxy nya dan terperangah mendengar pernyataan kyuhyun tadi. semudah itu kah? padahal ia sudah merasa ingin mati hanya sekedar untuk menyatakannya

"haha.. akhir-akhir ini kau lucu sekali hyung. tentu saja aku mencintai mu hyung.. bukankah kita sring ..misalnya ketika kita mau tidur atau ketika mematikan hubungan telephon? Tanya kyuhyun polos

sungmin mendesah berat mendengar jawaban kyuhyun.

ternyata kyuhyun tidak mengerti arti cinta yang seseungguhnya sungmin nyatakan tadi

"bukan seperti itu kyu.. aishhh aku mencintai mu seperti..."

"seperti?"kyuhyun mengulangi perkataan sungmin

"seperti... seorang yang mencintai kekasihnya. eumb ya seperti itu"

kyuhyun hanya diam dan mengerutkan keningnya tanda ia tak mengerti ucapan sungmin

"kyu.. iya aku mencintai mu bukan hanya sekedar hyung mencintai dongsaeng nya tapi se-seperti seorang kekasih mencintai pasanganya. y-ya seperti itu" jelas sungmin kalut. ia semakin menunundukan kepalanya .

"ini bukan ulang tahun ku ataupun april fool hyung. jangan bercanda.." kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan sungmin dan menyenderkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa dan memilih melanjutkan menonton tv seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya

"kyuhyun aku serius" lirih sungmin

kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangan nya lagi kearah mata foxy sungmin. ada gurat keseriusan betapa terkejutnya kyuhyun ketika mata foxy itu mulai mengeluarkan bulir-bulir bening

"aku serius kyu.. hahaha aku bodoh bukan? aku hyung yang jahat bukan?" sungmin mengusap matanya kasar dan berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum

"aku memang hyung yang buruk untuk mu kyu.. maafkan aku kyu.. anggap saja malam ini tidak petnah terjadi. aku ingin tidur selamat malam kyu" ujar sungmin akhirhnya dan berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa membatu. ia masih sulit mencerna semua yang baru saja terjadi

"sungmin hyung apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan eoh? ya Tuhan.." kyuhyun mengusap wajah nya kasar

ia bingung apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

bingung? sakit? kesewa? merasa jahat? entahlah semuanya bercampur menjadi satu

ia memang mencintai hyung nya tapi ia mencintai sungmin hanya sebatas cinta dongsaeng terhadap hyung yang selalu memanjakannya itu. ia tidak menyangka sungmin bisa mersakan hal yang seperti itu. sungguh ia kecewa namun ia juga merasa bersalah melihat bulir-bulir air mata yang keluar dari mata indah hyung nya itu..

"sungmin hyung..." desis kyuhyun

**.**

**..**

**...**

sudah pukul 3 pagi dan kyuhyun masih dalam posisi yang sama sejak sungmun menyatakan perasaannya..

kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaiman dengan hyung manisnya itu

dengan langkah gontai ia pun menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya

sesampainya di lantai dua. ia menatap nanar pintu kamar sungmin yang tertutup ia hanya berdiri tertegun menatap pintu pink yang memang berhadapan dengan kamarnya. kyuhyun hendak memegang knop pintu itu namun ia mengurungkan niatnya, memang biasanya kyuhyun lebih sering tidur didalam kamar itu dibandingkan kamarnya. tidur dengan memeluk badan sungmin sudah menjadi salah satu favourite baginya namun tidak untuk malam ini dan mungkin untuk malam berikutnya. kyuhyun butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"mianhae" bisik kyuhyun lirih didepan pintu itu dan akhirnya beranjak masuk kekamarnya sendiri

**#flashbackoff**

"sungmin hyung..." untuk sekian kalinya kyuhyun bergumam lirih memanggil nama hyung nya itu

"haaaahh... aku harus segera membuat ku gila!"

ucap kyuhyun dan segera menancap gasnya menuju campusnya

**.**

**..**

…

"braaaaak" kyuhyun menghepaskan badannya ke kursi nya dan menenderkan kepalanya kebadan kursi nya mencari kenyaman karena ia sungguh tidak bisa tidur memikirkan kejadian semalam.

"plukkk" tiba-tiba terasa begitu dingin menyengat di permukaan pipi pucat kyuhun. kyuhyun yang merasa terganggu membuka matanya dan ia menemukan teman nya dihadapan nya yang masih setia menempelkan soda dinging ke pipinya

"ckkk..kau lee donghae" kyuhyun menyingkirkan kaleng soda itu dari pipinya

"haha.. kau terlihat kacau kyu.. minumlah" donghae menyodorkan kaleng soda itu dan segera duduk di kursi miliknya sendiri tepat di sebelah kursi kyuhyun

"gomawo" kyuhyun mengambilnya dan meneguk minuman dingin itu yang langsung membasahi tenggorokan kering kyuhyun

"kau terlihat tidak sehat kyu, kau sakit ?" tanya donghae yang melihat wajah kyuhyun yang memucat dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang berantakan karena sedari tadi tidak berhenti ia acak asal

"hhhhah~ aku tidak apa donghae" kyuhyun menghela nafas nya berat

"ck. selain sudah jarang bergabung dengan kami. kau sudah tidak percaya menceritakan masalahmu dengan ku eoh?"

"bukan begitu hae, tapi... aishhh pokonya bukan begitu" kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"lalu?" tanya donghae

"selamat pagi anak-anak" suara sajangnim kim yang baru saja memasuki kelas menginterupsi perbincangan mereka.

akhirnya kyuhyun dan donghae menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan memfokuskan pada sangjanim kim yang terkenal killer itu.

sungmin prov

"hhhahhh~" sekali lagi aku menghela nafas ku. begitu sesak di hatiku rasanya sekarang.. aku benar-benar kecewa melihat reaksi kyuhyun yang seperti itu. bukan.. bukan kecewa kepada kyuhyun melainkan pada diriku sendiri

"ya tuhan... aku memang hyung yang buruk" untuk sekian kalinya aku merutuki kebodohan ku.. kyuhyun bahkan sekarang jijik pada. aku benar-benar mengecewakan nya yang begitu mempercayai ku sebagai hyung nya ini

"maafkan aku kyu" lirih ku lagi. aku memeluk kaki ku sendiri menundukan kepala ku yang terasa berat ini.. angin pagi yang cukup dingin ini seperti ikut menusuk ku dengan dinginnya..

yahhh aku memang memutuskan untuk membolos pelajaran. dan pergi ke salah satu atap gedung kampus yang memang jarang di kunjungi anak-anak lain. aku dan kyuhyun sering memakai tempat ini sebagai tempat rahasia kami untuk membolo

"ahh kyunie... apa setelah ini kau akan menjauhi ku? kau akan membenci dan menatap jijik kepada ku? bulir-bulir air mata yang sedari tadi ku bendung sudah tak mampu ku bendung lagi. ia keluar begitu saja mengiringi luka di hatiku. aku benar-benar merasa bersalah dan kecewa terhadap diriku sendiri. aku sudah merusak kepercayaan kyuhyun kepada ku.

"mianhae..."

_'drrttt... '_

smartphone sungmin bergetar untuk sekian kalinya, sungminpun segera mengambil kotak persegi panjang berwarna pink itu berharap kyuhyun lah yang menhubunginya, namun lagi-lagi ia hanya mendesah kecewa saat nomor eunhyuk lah yang tertera kembali dilayar itu.. ya... eunhyuk memang sejak tadi menghubunginya namun sungmin enggan untuk membalasnya.

sungmin kembali mendengus mendenger getaran smartphone nya tak kunjung berhenti dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengangkatnnya.

"yakk sungmin!kemana saja kau eoh?"

"aishh hyukie tak usah berteriak"

"hahhh... kau ini! kemana kau eoh? kau kenapa tidak masuk kuliah?"

"aku masuk kok"

"hahh? lalu kau dimana? kenapa kau tidak masuk jam pelajaran?"

"aku sedang malas.. hyuki-ah.."

"yaak!kau lupa sekarang ada ulangan dari songsanim jung?kau bisa mati jika melewatkannya"

sungmin menepuk jidatnya..

bagaiman bisa ia melupakan ulangan guru mematikan itu...

"aku lupa hyukie.. baiklah aku akan segera masuk"

"palliwa!"

sungmin segera memasukan smartphone ke saku celananya, memakai tas punggungnya dan segera berlari menuju kelas nya yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

**.**

**..**

…

"aishhh ottokhae? nilai ku pasti jelek"

"..."

"kau tau soal nomor 13 tadi? aishhhh.. bagaimana bisa ia membuat soal sulit seperti tadi" eunhyuk mengacak rambutnya frustasi mengingat jam-jam ulangan nya bersama dosen menakutkan itu

"dan kau tau sungmin soal nom..." eunhyuk menghentikan keluh kesahnya ketika melihat lawan bicaranya hanya diam membisu ..

"yaakk!sungmin kau tidak mendengarkan ku?" eunhyuk pun memukul bahu sungmin dan hal itu membuat sungmin tersadar dari lamunan nya

"ahh i-iya?apa hyukie?" jawab sungmin kelabakan

"aishhh.. ada apa dengan mu eoh? sedari kau hanya diam dan melamun?

"a-aniya... a-aku tidak apa-apa hyukiya~" gugup sungmin seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya

"jinjja?" tanya hyukie memicingkan matanya curiga

"n-ne.. hanya saja soalnya tadi sangat susah.. ahh i-iya itu soal nya sangat susah" bohong sungmin susah ia tak mau eunhyuk masalahnya dengan kyuhyun

"ahhh~ soalnya tadi memang membuat frustasi, ngomong-ngmong bagaimana dengan misi mu? tanya hyukie mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

"misi?misi apa?" tanya sungmin kebingungan

"itu... misi kita kemarin ming.. menyatakan cinta pada kyuhyun"

"uhuk.. uhukkk.. uhukk" sungmin tersedak mendengar pertanyaan eunhyuk barusan

"aishh sungmin kau tidak sedang makan tidak seeang minum kenapa bisa tersedak,eoh?"

"a-ani hyukie ah.."

"lalu bagaimana?" tanya hyukie sambil menunjukan gummy smile nya

"i-itu.. itu aku belum menyatakannya"

sungmin merundukan kepalanya...

"jinjja?aishh kenapa kau bodoh sekali. bukannya kau sudah setuju untuk menyatakannya.. kenapa tidak jadi?" tanya eunhyuk semakin penasaran

"eumb.. hyukie. aku ada janji, aku rasa aku harus pulang sekarang.. kau mau menunggu donghae kan ?maaf ne aku tinggal"

sungmin segera memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tas nya dan segera meninggalkan eunhyuk yang masih ternganga melihat kelakuan aneh sahabatnya itu

"yakkk!lee sungmin.. kau kenapa eoh?"eunhyuk pun segera berteriak ketika sungmin menutup pintu kelas mereka

"aishh. ada apa dengan anak itu. aneh sekali, pasti ada sesuatu yang anak keras kepala itu sembunyikan" gumam enhyuk kesal.

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

**TBC**

Fanfict apa ini?hahahaha

Ini sebenernya cerita udah lamaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget pengen di buat, sejak pertama nonton mv kwill please don't malah..

Tapi entah kenapa baru sekarang terpublish *ketinggalan banged* xp

Nanti aku bakal masukin scene" di mv please don't disini

Ottokhae? Harus kah saya lanjut?

So…. review please ^^

Gomawo ^^

*ps: for my beloved friend: lee_fanny smoga ga bosen"ya ching jdi teaser nya ff"diri ku ini

xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : All casts in this fict belong to God, their parents, and of course themselves. But, this story is MINE**

**. **

**.**

**. **

**Warning : YAOI | BoysLove | OOC | typo (es) all the way | Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MyangelKYUMIN present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE DON'T !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

Jam dinding itu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 namun tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu itu akan terbuka,,

Bahkan hidangan yang begitu terlihat lezat itu tidak lagi mengepulkan asap.

"kyuhyunie…" sungmin meremas smartphone nya kembali..

Berkali-kali ia berniat untuk menelphon kyuhyun namun ia urungkan dan berkali-kali pula ia mengetikan kata-kata namun ia hapus kembali..

"kenapa belum pulang? Apa kau benar-benar jijik terhadap ku kyu?" hati sungmin begitu sesak mendengar pernyataan nya sendiri.. dongsaeng yang selama ini selalu menyayanginya, bahkan tidak pernah bisa jauh darinya kini malah menghindari nya..

"kau memang hyun yang jahat lee sungmin.." desis sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri

"lantas aku harus bagaimana kyu? Lebih baik aku memendam perasaan bodoh ini seumur hidup dari pada kau harus menjauh dari ku seperti ini" sungmin menatap nanar hidangan malam yang lumayan banyak tersaji dan merupakan makanan kesukaan kyuhyun. Sungmin memang sengaja membuat nya karena biasanya bila kyuhyun nya itu sedang marah terhadapnya ia akan tenang kembali jika sungmin memasak masakan faforitnya.

"apa kau sudah makan? Aishhh, maafkan aku kyu.. " sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya kebantalan kursi makan mereka..

"kyu.. mianhae.. kembalilah " lirih sungmin..

Other side

"aihhh… ottokhae?" kyuhyun kembali mengurungkan niatnya untuk memutar kunci nya

"aku ingin pulang hyung, tapi.. aishh, aku bingun harus bagaimana nantinya terhadap mu hyung" kyuhyun mengusap kasar wajah nya frustasi.

Ya.. sejak 2 jam lalu kyuhyun memarkiran mobil nya itu cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Ia begitu bimbang untuk memasuki rumahnya sendiri .

"hyung , aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri

"drtttt…drttt..ddrtttt"

"asihh siapa sih?tidak tahu apa aku sedang pusing?" kyuhyun membentak handphone nya sendiri yang sedari tadi mengganggu nya itu

"kyuhyun-ah.. kenapa lama sekali mengangkat telephone ku?" teriak seorang namja di sebrang sana

"ada apa changmin.. ck! Aku sedang tidak mood berbicara"

"aishh, kau ini kenapa sih kyu.. tadi di kampus kau juga tidak ikut bermain bersama kami"

"kan, sudah ku bilang aku sedang tidak mood.. kalau tidak ada yang penting akua matikaan"

"y-yah tunggu pabbo! Aishh.. kau tahu sedari tadi di kampus seohyun menunggu mu.. sekarang dia ada di rumah ku, benar kau tidak ingin bergabung?"

Kyuhyun termenung sejenak …..

'_mungkin memang aku butuh sedikit hiburan'_ pikirnya

"yak! Kyuhyun kau mau kemari tidak?"

"nde.. aku berangkat !" putus kyuhyun akhirnya

"itu baru temanku. Hehehe"

"bip" kyuhyun segera memutuskan line telephone tersebut.

Pandangannya mulai meremang kearah rumah nya dan sungmin di depan sana

"mianhae hyung.. aku tidak bisa" kyuhyun pun segera memutar kunci nya dan membelokan stirnya menuju rumah changmin.

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

SUNGMIN PROV

Aku kembali membuka lembaran buku ini, namun seperti orang bodoh aku tidak bisa membaca tulisan yang sedari tadi ada di hadapan ku.. mata ku memang terfokus kepada buku ini namun pikiran ku entah melayang kemana..

"kyu… kau ada dimana?mianhae.. " sepertinya kalimat 'mianhae' tidak akan pernah terlepas dari bibir ku sekarang ini

aku meleteakn buku yang sedari tadi hanya ku pelototi itu, sepertinya percuma membacanya juga.. belajar bukan hal yang bagus untuk ku kali ini maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi ketempat ini. Tempat bolos rahasia ku dan kyuhyun

yaa… mungkin hanya aku dan kyuhyun yang tau tempat ini dan tentu saja penjaga kampus ku.

Aku terkekeh ketika menginat waktu pertama kali aku dan kyuhyun menemukan tempat ini.

#FLASHBACK ON

NORMAL PROV

"kyu..ini tempat apa?" Tanya sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya bisa pasrah ditarik paksa oleh dongsaeng nya itu

"ikuti aku saja hyung, kemarin aku menemukan tempat ini" kyuhyun terus mengarahkan sungmin untuk mengikutinya menuju sebuah gudang yang cukup besar yang terletak di belakang kampus

"ini kan gudang kyu.." sungmin menyengrit tak suka melihat gudang yang sepertinya sudah tidak terurus itu.

"gudang ini berlantai 2 hyung, kita bisa keatap gudang ini, kajja" kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin untuk menaiki lantai dua gudang tersebut yang merupakan atap dari gudang tersebut

"sini hyung, pemandangan dari sini sangat indah" kyuhyun menyuruh sungmin untuk menuju ke pinggir atap tersebut yang dibatasi tembok sebatas dada

"huwaa… indah kyu" sungmin terpesona karena gudang yang tak terurus ini ternyata berhadapan dengan taman dan danau kampusnya .

"aku tahu kau akan menyukainya" ujar kyuhyun percaya diri

"tapi kyu, untuk ukuran gudang tempat ini terlalu bersih?"

"tentu saja hyung, aku yang membereskan nya sendirian kemarin" ujar kyuhyun bangga.

"jadi kau memang sudah menyiapkannya eoh?

"nde~ aku rasa ini tempat yang bagus untuk bolos "

"yak! Mana boleh begitu" sungmin pun menghadiahi dongsaeng nya ini sebuah cubitan di perut yang sedkit buncitnya itu

"aishh.. appo! Sekali-kali tidak apa kan hyung.. tapi tempat ini juga bisa ku gunakan untuk berduaan dengan mu juga. Hehehe"

"aish kau ini…" sungmin sedikit tersipu mendengarkan perkataan kyuhyun barusan

'pasti wajah ku sudah memerah, asih dasar bocah ini..' batin sungmin

Sungminpun membalikan badan untuk menutupi wajah meronanya dan mulai menutup matanya menikmati angin pagi yang begitu sejuk.

"hyungieee~" kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diabaikan memuluk tubuh sungmin dari belakang

"apa kyuhyunie.." jawab sungmin seraya mengelus lengan yang melilit tubuhnya itu

"aku merindukan mu.. jangan pergi lagi ne.." kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sungmin

"aku hanya pergi seminggu.. kau berlebihan" sungmin terkikik geli

"aishh.. kau tidak menyayangi ku jadi kau tidak merindukan ku hyung " kyuhyun mendengus sebal.

"aniya.. aku sangat menyayangi mu kyu. Jangan berbicara seperti itu"

'_bahkan persaan ini lebih jauh dari pada rasa sayng itu kyu..'_ batin sungmin

"makanya.. meninggalkan ku lagi hyung, kalau perlu kau berhenti saja dari club silat mu.."

"aishh mana bisa begitu kyunie"

"hyung ~"

"aishh.. arra- arra" sungmin akhirnya mengalah pada dongsaeng nya ini

"itu baru hyung ku" kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan sekarang

"gomawo hyung kau memang yang terbaik.. chupp~" kyuhyunpun mencium pipi mulus sungmin

"aishh kyu.. jangan begitu !" ujar sungmin pura-pura marah, padahal terlihat jelas rona merah di pipi chubynya itu

"lagi pula aku berhenti bukan karena kau yang meminta nya, tapi aku memang harus focus untuk ujian terakhir ku, jadi kau jangan besah kepala, huh"

"kkke~ terserah hyung. Pokonya kau tidak boleh meninggalkan ku sendiri lagi hyung" kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukan.

"ne~ kyu. Aish kau ini sudah besar tetap saja manja seperti ini"

"masa bodo~, huh" kyuhyun merucutkan bibir nya

"aishh.. kau tidak pantas memasang wajah seperti itu kyu. Jelek. hahha"

"yak ! hyung.. " kyuhyun yang jengkel karena sungmin tidak juga berhenti tertawa itu, akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan mendudukan dirinya.

"kyunie.. jelek marah eoh?" sungmin yang masih terkekeh, ikut mendudukan dirinya di sebelah kyuhyun

Bukan nya menjawab kyuhyun malah mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam itu dari sakunya..

"aishh, kalau kau sudah bertemu dengannya aku pasti akan di acuhkan"

Dan benar saja kyuhyun malah mulai terlarut dengan persegi panjang hitam itu

"heung… tuh kan? Yasudah lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas" sungmin bangkit dari duduknya, hendak pergi namun belum sempat melangkah tangannya sudah keburu di cekal oleh kyuhyun dan beberapa saat kemudian kyuhyun menariknya dengan kuat sehingga sungmin kini berada di pangkuannya dengan posisi yang membelakanginya

"kyu….!" Protes sungmin karena serangan mendadak kyuhyun tadi

"hyung tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana lagi, arra!" kyuhyun kembali memainkan psp nya tersebut tanpa memperdulikan wajah sungmin yang sudah merah sempurna

"kyu~" cicit sungmin, sungguh posisi seperti ini membuatnya jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.. sungmin menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah dongsaeng nya yang sedang sangat serius itu..

'DEG .. DEG.. DEG'

'_Aishh ottokhae? Bagaimana kalau kyuhyun mendengar detak jantung bodoh ku ini' _sungmin hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati dan memutuskan untuk memandang kearah lain.

Melihat wajah kyuhyun dari jarak sedekat ini, rasanya sungmin seperti menaiki kora-kora raksasa saja.

"yesssssss! Finally ! ahh hyung,, cup! Cup! Cup!" kyuhyun tiba-tiba berteriak dan memeluk tubuh sungmin dan tidak lupa mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan di pipi hyung manis nya itu

"kyunie~ hentikan. Aishh"

"hyung.. lihat aku berhasil menamatkan game ini, kau tahu aku sudah mencoba menamatkan game ini berkali-kali tapi gagal, dan kau tahu itu karena apa? Itu karena aku merindukan mu hyung. Dan sekarang aku berhasil menamatkan nya karena hyung sudah berada di samping ku, gomawo hyung"

"kyunie.. kau berlebihan"

"tidak hyung.. aku tidak bisa focus melakukan apapun tanpa mu hyung"

"jangan bicara seperti itu kyuhyunie.. kau bicara seperti itu karena selama ini kau sudah terbiasa hidup dengan ku saja" sungmin membalikan wajahnya untuk menatap kyuhyun

"aniya.. hyung, aku sangat menyayangi mu sungmin hyung, teruslah bersama ku selamanya" kyuhyun mengecup hidung sungmin sekilas lalu membawa hyung nya itu kedalam pelukan hangat nya.

"nde kyunie.. hyung juga sangat menyayangi mu" sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sungguh perasaannya sungguh bahagia. Tentu saja sungmin juga ingin hidup bersama kyuhyun selamanya.. bahkan itu sudah menjadi impiannya.

"hyung.."

"nde?"

"jangan beritahu siapa-siapa tempat ini ne.."

"wae kyu?" sungmin mendongakan wajahnya

"karena aku tidak mau ada yang mengganggu saat kita berdua seperti ini, hehe"

"aishh. Kau ini. Nde.. hyung tidak akan beritahu siapa-siapa"

#flashback off

"drttt…drttt..drttt"

Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya karena getaran yang cukup keras dari saku celananya

"asihhh sejak kapan aku melamun" sungmin yang seperti baru terbangun dari mimpinya itu mengusap wajahnya kasar

"basah? Aku menangis?" Tanya nya pada dirinya sendiri

'_aku sangat menyayangi mu sungmin hyung, teruslah bersama ku selamanya'_

Kata-kata kyuhyun waktu itu kembali terniang-niang di benaknya

Sungmin tersenyum getir mengingatnya

'drttt..drttt..drttt"

Dan lagi sungmin terkaget dengan getaran yang berasal dari sakunya

"hyukie?" sungmin pun menyentuh tombol hijau itu

"Yakkkk! Lee sungmin jangan coba-coba membolos lagi! Cepat kekelas"

"aishh.. bisah kah tidak beteriak hyuk !" sungmin mejauhkan smartphone nya itu dari kuping nya

"pokonya cepat. Pip"

"aishhh.. kenapa aku mempunyai teman seberisik dia" sungmin akhirnya menggunakan tas nya kembali dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

**.**

**..**

…

"sungmin aku duluan ne…" pamit hyukie pada sungmin

"hufttt… untung saja anak itu punya janji dengan ikannya kalau tidak aku pasti sudah diintrogasi lagi dengannya"

Sungmin menghela nafas lega, pasalnya sedari tadi ia terus diintrogasi mengenai rencana sungmin untuk menyatakan cinta pada kyuhyun atau kenapa sikap sungmin sangat aneh kemarin dan semua itu tentu saja mengingatkannya pada kejadian pahit itu.

"huftfttttt…" sungmin menghela nafasnya berat.

"aku tidak boleh seperti ini terus, aku harus meminta maaf kepada kyuhyun" sungmin pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai merapihkan buku-buku nya

"ehh buku sastra ku mana?" sungmin mengeluarkan isi tasnya mencari buku yang ia maksud tersebut

"aishh.. sungmin pabbo" ia menepuk jidak nya sendiri

"buku itu pasti tertinggal di atap tadi pagi" sungmin pun segera bergegas menuju tempat tersebut

Sungmin menghela nafas nya kesal.. untuk menempu gudang itu tentu sungmin harus melewati taman dan danau buatan kampusnya itu. Dan hal yang membuat nya kesal ialah di sore hari seperti ini banyak sekali para pasangan yang bermesraan di bangku taman atau pinggir danau dan bahkan kini ia melihat pasangan namja dengan namja yang sedang berciuman di balik pohon, namja dengan namja? Yeahh seoul sudah terbiasa dengan itu

Sungmin mendengus kesal tepat nya iri, kenapa ia tidak bisa seperti itu, pikir namja imut ini

'_eh tunggu sepertinya aku mengnalnya" _sungmin mempercepat langkahnya menuju pasangan yang sedang asyik bercumbu dibalik pohon itu.

"plak.. plak " sungmin mendaratkan tangan mulusnya di kedua kepala pasangan itu sehingga mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka

"ikan dan monyet aku tahu kalian mesum.. tapi bisakah tidak di depan umum? aishhh jinjja!" sungmin mendecak sebal

"yak sakit lee sungmin" teriak donghae dan eunhyuk bersamaan

"dasar pasangan mesum.." desis sungmin

"makanya cari pasangan sungmin, biar kau tidak iri dan menggangu kamu lagi" sungmi tersentak dengan perkataan donghae, ia tertunduk dan langsung melanjutkan langkah nya untuk mengambil buku yang tertinggal. Perkataan donghae tadi benar-benar membuat moodnya semakin rusak.

"aishh.. hae apa yang kau katan tadi"

"hehe..mianhae chagi aku keceplosan" ujar donghae polos

"aishh kau ini pabbo!" eunhyuk pun mengejar langkah sungmin, ia takut temannya itu tersinggung atas perkataan namja chingunya tersebut

"sungmin.. tunggu"

Sungminpun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan badannya.. dan melihat pasangan itu mencoba mengejarnya

"tidak usah mengikuti ku" ujar sungmin ketus

"aishh aku minta maaf min" sesal donghae

"aku tidak apa-apa"

"tapi min, perkataan hae ada benarnya cepat lah kau menyatakannya agar kau tidak iri kepada kami" sungmin memutar bola matanya jengah.

"siapa yang iri dengan pasangan mesum seperti kalian? Dan berhenti membicarakan itu hyuk"

"kami tidak mesum!" sangkal eunhyuk

"ya.. tapi sangat mesum"

Donghae yang jengah menghadapi pertengkaran bodoh dihadapannya itu pun melanjutkan langkahnya ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya tersebut

"huwaa… di sini ada bangunan.." seru donghae antusias ketika menemukan sebuah gudang yang tersembunyi dibalik pepohonan.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya pun segera menghentikan pertengkarannya dengan eunhyuk dan segera berlalari menuju donghae

"sungmin.. kau tadi ingin kesini kan? Tempat apa ini min? ahh aku tahu ini tempat kau berbuat mesum kan. Hahaha"

Sungmin menoyor kepala donghae

"dasar ikan mesum.."

"ahh~ aku tahu ini tempat membolosmu kan, pantas saja setiap aku mencari mu tidak pernah ketemu.." kali ini eunhyuk yang ikut mengintimidasi sungmin

"ahh iya benara, kalau kyuhyun membolos aku juga susah mencarinya, jadi ini tempat kalian berdua,eoh?" ujar donghae tak mau kalah

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, tempat rahasianya bersama kyuhyun sudah terbongkar padahal ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak memberitahukan kepada siapapun, ada sedikit perasaan bersalah kepada kyuhyun. Tapi apakah sekarang kyuhyun masih akan datang kesana?sepertinya tidak!

"sungmin.. heyy kenapa kau malah bengong?" eunhyuk melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah sungmin

"e-eh tidak apa-apa, aish ia ini tempat membolos ku dan kyuhyun, aishh kenapa kalian harus tahu sih" sungmin terus menggerutu dan mulai memasuki gudang tersebut

"kalian tidak usah ikut, aku hanya mengambil buku ku diatas dan akan segera turun"

"huh.. pelit sekali. Aku dan donghae juga mempunyai tempat rahasia, yakan chagi?"

"tentu,chagi.. tempat rahasia kami yaitu dikamar" jawab donghae antusias dan duo mesum itu pun tertawa tinggal lah sungmin yang menggeleng frustasi.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya kedalam meninggalkan sahabatnya yang masih tertawa

"dasar bocah gila" rutuk sungmin

"tapi jika tidak ada mereka aku juga bisa gila" sungmin akhirnya tersenyum. Ya memang kedua sahabatnya itu cukup menghiburnya diantara masalah yang kini melanda dirinya.

Sungmin sudah sampai didepan pintu atap gudang tempat sungmin meninggalkan bukunya tadi pagi, baru saja ia ingin memutar kenop pintu tersebut langkahnya terkunci dengan pemandangan di depan sana yang ia lihat melalui pintu yang memiliki jendela kaca tersebut.

Tangan yang masih setia memegang kenop pintu itu mulai bergetar

Ia meyakinkan nya dirinya sendiri bahwa ini mimpi namun rasa sakit hati nya menyadarkannya bahwa ia sedang bermipi

Tangannya mencoba menutup mulutnya mencoba menahan suara isakannya.

'apa ini tuhan?' batinnya

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya mundur, sungguh ia sudah tidak sanggup melihatnnya lebih lama lagi.. ia mencoba berjalan mencari pintu keluar dengan terhuyung.

"sungminnnnn" panic donghae dan eunhyuk yang melihat sungmin keluar dari pintu dengan menangis hebat.

"min.. kau kenapa?" eunhyuk menggucangkan badan sungmin yang bergetar mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, namun hanya isakan yang menjawabnya

Donghae yang melihat sungmin yang hanya diam saja itu pun mencoba mencari tahu sendiri dan segera menuju atap gudang yang menjadi tujuan sungmin tadi itu

"hae .. aku ikut" eunhyuk yang juga penasaran mengikuti langkah donghae

Tangan donghae mengepal seketika melihat pemandangan itu dari balik pintu, eunhyuik yang beru tiba pun hanya bisa menutup mulut nya dengan tangannya.

pantas sungmin seperti itu ternyata ia melihat kyuhyun sedang memegut bibir seorang yeoja yang ia tahu bernama seohyun, tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk kyuhyun melepaskan pagutan itu malah sekarang kyuhyun memperdalam lumatan dan pelukan nya

"kurang ajar" desis donghae hendak membuka ointu itu dan mungkin menyeret kyuhyun untuk berlutut di hadapan sungmin

"hae sudah.." cegah eunhyuk

"tapi, hyuk.."

"ini bukan urusan kita hae.. lebih baik kita kembali ke sungmin. Aku takut ia pergi kemana-mana dengan keadaan nya yang seperti itu

Dongahe pun setuju dan segera menuju sungmin yang berada di luar

Eunhyuk menghela nafas lega ketika melihat sungmin tidak beranjak dari tempatnya tadi namun ia kembali teriris melihat sahabatnya masih terisak bahkan sekarang ia sedang memeluk lututnya sendiri dengan bahu yang bergeta

"min.. gwenchanayo?" eunhyuk lekas memeluk tubuh sungmin

Donghaepun ikut berjongkok dan mengelus bahu bergetar sungmin

"min.. ku mohon jangan seperti ini.." hyukie mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya tersebut

Sungmin yang menyadari keberadaan donghae dan eunhyuk mendongakan kepalanya dan mengusap matanya kasar

"aku tidak apa-apa, hae.. hyuk.." bohong sungmin

"min.. kenapa kau tidak cerita, kita sahabat bukan?" eunhyuk yang sepertinya mengerti tentang masalah yang sungmin hadapi sekarang malah ikut terisak dan mengeratkan pelukannya dan akhirnya kedua sahabat ini pun terhanyut dalam tangis mereka

Donghae mendongakan wajahnya, mencoba menahan air yang akan mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ia ikut mersakan kepedihan yang sahabatnya rasakan sekarang ini, mereka bertiga dan juga kyuhyun memang sudah bersahabat sejak mereka memasuki universitas ini dan masalah sungmin yang memendam rasa terhdapa kyuhyun tentu donghae juga tahu.

"sudah kalian berdua jangan menangis lagi" donghaepun memeluk kedua namja yang sedang berpelukan di hadapan nya tersebut..

"kita pulang nde~"

**TBC**

Huwaaaaaaaa mian jelek ..

Saia lagi bad mood *alasan* #plak

Hahaha.. next chap aku usahin untuk lebih bagus lgi. Hwaiting '0'9

Huhu.. ming chagi maaaf ne aku membuat mu menderita TT TT

N yang buat nanyain ini sad or happy end.,, gimana yah ?aku juga ga

Intinya nih cerita masih panjang.. eh ga pnjang-panjang banged deh

Pokonya keep reading n review ne~

Yang udah review kemaren makasih banyak ^^ maaf aku ga bisa sebut satu-satu

Intinya big love bgd deh buat kalian :*

Aku tunggu review berikutnya

Gomawo ^^~

Oia semoga ga ada kata yang terpotong lagi ne…


End file.
